Ultraman Lightning Episode 1
Lightning Strikes is the first episode of Ultraman Lightning. Characters Appears * The Megawatt Master: Ultraman Lightning * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) * The Eggs: Wakako Narashi * The Butter: Gabara Tendou * The Sugar: Alec Craig * The Salt: Isaac * The Flour: Ida Hara * The Icing: Taji Kawabata Others * TBA Prologue "Hmm. So this is Earth?" the giant thought aloud to himself. "Looks like I thought it would..." He was around 200 feet tall, bearing silver skin, black and yellow stripes, and blade-like organs on his head and arms. He looked down upon the Earth from within an orb of electricity, floating in space. Though his intentions were benevolent, he wasn't happy to see the planet. Honestly, the giant, whose name was Lightning, didn't sign up for the Space Garrison to fight monsters. He did it to explore new worlds. He just didn't understand why they sent him to Earth of all places. Why couldn't the Garrison send Lightning to Planet Nackle, where there was a constant civil war over whether they should conquer other planets, and everyone was a trained assassin with a cool Black King bodyguard? Or Planet Dada, where the earth itself was tripping out, and shrink rays were used to do completely mundane things? But no. Thanks to that little dip he took in the Great Vortex of Grom, he was "special" now, and he was expected to do "great things." No offense to the respected Ultra, but Great Lightning's rear. Earth... why was it always Earth? The little blue planet was known across the universe. It was where the infamous terrorist Bemular was brought to justice. It was where the legendary Ultraman King showed his face for the first time since the Great Ultra War. And it became the final resting place of said war's instigator, the master of darkness, Alien Empera. But Lightning couldn't wrap his head around why those events, destined to be remembered in Ultra legends for millennia, took place on such a planet as Earth. Of course, this wasn't helped by the fact that he had skipped Earth class to take extra energy manipulation lessons. The people of Earth, "humans" as they called themselves, apparently looked a lot like Lightning's own race once did before the death of their star and the advent of the Plasma Spark. However, humans had no special powers or advanced technologies; they hadn't even figured out how to properly colonize other planets yet. The monsters on Earth, Gomora, Red King, were nothing a decent military couldn't handle. And speaking of the military, Earth's was pathetic! They couldn't even defeat said average monsters. They always had to rely on the Ultras to save them. Lightning had to give his teacher one thing, though. In all the stories he'd heard of Earth... the humans helped the Ultras win. "I might as well get this over with." Lightning drawled, yanking his mind back into focus. Lifting his right hand, Lightning revealed a small (by his standards) futuristic tablet, which displayed the table of contents from a very important book. "What is a monster... hints of monster activity... Aha! First things to do on arrival!" Lightning tapped the sentence, and the display changed to the third section of the Monster Hunter's Guide. His eyes darted to the statement: '"Familiarize yourself with their local Flora and Fauna." ' He didn't bother reading the rest of the section. He got what it meant. He just needed to go down to the planet's surface and have a look around. No big deal! Lightning returned the guide to hammerspace, and took control of his travel sphere, which began to descend towards the most sought-after place on Earth: Japan. Chapter 1 The sun was hidden behind the clouds above Soukumo City, but the air was humid. A hot day with no glare was perfect for a walk through the city's pride and joy: the Garden of Hearts. "Oh, hey! We're coming up on the Massugu Bridge!" a muscular man of Japanese descent pointed out on his map of the garden. His build was hidden by baggy jeans and a thick white jacket, and he wore a navy-blue fedora to keep the sun out of his hazel eyes. Turning a corner around some bushes, he came to a stone walkway over the central pond, and there he saw the little stairway in every picture of the garden. Beyond it was the Kokoro Teahouse that he and his coworker had planned to visit after walking halfway around the park. Said coworker, a Japanese woman slightly younger than him, limped around the corner before landing on a bench. Her outfit, a green V-neck and khakis, greatly contrasted his. She had a small nose and piercing green eyes, and her long, dark hair was tied in a ponytail. On her left wrist was a band that looked like something was meant to plug into it. "You know I can't go as fast as you, don't wander ahead!" she panted. "Sorry, Wakako. I keep forgetting." the man joked as he put his map back in his coat pocket. "Want me to carry you?" "Gabara, no." Wakako Narashi firmly declared, wiping sweat on her sleeve. Gabara Tendou just snickered, knowing what her answer would be. "You're the one who suggested we visit this place," Gabara pointed out. "You said you loved nature, and pointed out how this place was only a ten-minute walk from work." "I didn't know how hard that walk would be, okay? How are you not tired, anyway?" Wakako asked. "You're wearing that huge coat on a walk on a hot summer morning!" "It's my lucky coat." remarked Gabara. "If it's hot outside, it doesn't make me sweaty." Wakako turned her head back towards where she came from and smiled a little. Wakako had always known Gabara to be someone who makes things up on a fly, as with the situation now. Typical, thought the girl. "Well, let's cross the bridge and get tea." Wakako said as she pushed herself up from the bench, surprising Gabara by grabbing his hand as she passed him. He stumbled a bit, but righted himself and crossed the bridge together with her. They kept walking hand in hand until they parted to open the gate. "Ladies first," Gabara remarked as he held the little gate open for Wakako. They both laughed a little bit before and as she walked through. Gabara closed the gate slowly behind them, and they both disappeared into the tea house and out of sight. The clouds above were suddenly brightened by a flash of light, as if a thunderstorm was brewing. But no bolt struck the ground, no booming noise followed, and the sky remained blue. In the heart of Soukumo, many civilians felt a chill running up their spines. Chapter 2 As he descended through the cloud cover, Lightning felt a similar chill. He wasn't alone up here... Suddenly, his Travel Sphere was sent lurching forward by an attack from behind. Lightning turned to see a skeletal creature with blue skin, a bird-like head, and four glowing red eyes. It had fired a beam at him from its hooked hands touched together, and now let loose a screech of challenge to the Ultra. Lightning knew this was the first thing he would have to kill. Kicking off the wall of his sphere, Lightning propelled himself at the monster, ramming into it at high speeds. His opponent braced against the sphere with its hooked hands, struggling to hold him back, only to receive an electric shock. Lightning snickered as the monster's arms gave and he began to rocket across the sky with it. Suddenly, Lightning felt a sharp pain in his back! Turning his head, he gasped as he saw a third blade lodged into his dorsal fin. The monster's tail had stretched to a great length, and the stinger on the end had pierced THROUGH his Travel Sphere before stabbing into his body. Lightning grabbed the stinger and struggled to pull it out as the monster raised its arms and squawked with glee, enjoying his suffering. Lightning glanced at the creature, before suddenly throwing his hands against the interior of the travel sphere, releasing an electric pulse far stronger than the one before. Screeching in pain, the monster tore away from Lightning and his sphere, its tail sting ripping itself out of the backside with a small burst of lightblood. "GIYAH!" Lightning reeled forward, clutching his back. For a brief moment, he looked up to see what had happened to the monster. He saw its silhouette amidst the clouds, drifting aimlessly through the atmosphere. That EMP had stunned it good, so it wouldn't interrupt his descent again. For now, he'd heal up. Lightning's hands emitted a small surge of electricity to his back, absorbing electrons from the area of the wound and releasing them as stimulation for the molecules in his skin. The damaged cells began to regrow and soon there was no sign of Lightning being stabbed in the first place. Carried away by the process of Ultra Defibrillation, having lost track of his position in Earth's atmosphere, Lightning staggered and fell to the side of his Travel Sphere when the clouds gave way below him and Earth's surface was revealed in all its glory. Considering he hadn't taken a class on it, Lightning only knew about Earth from his teacher Mebius' lectures about his time there, and the occasional picture in the Alien Planets elective. In spite of his reluctance to be here, he had to admit it looked cooler in person. Lightning's moment of bliss wasn't so for the humans. While many Ultras had come to Earth in travel spheres before, most of them hadn't been seen by the public, and the unique coloring of Lightning's didn't help. As soon as his sphere broke the cloud cover, most of the humans in the area scattered, believing it to either be a falling meteor or an evil alien spaceship. A certain two tourists in the Garden of Hearts knew better. Chapter 3 Wakako and Gabara exited the teahouse in a hurry, their gazes snapping up to the orb descending from the heavens. "That's Flash Travel..." Wakako awed under her breath. "It's used by the Ultras. And if a new Ultraman is here, that means he's here to deal with a new Age of Monsters!" "We need to call HQ!" Gabara cried, silent but excited, as the two ran behind a nearby tree. He pulled up his left sleeve, while Wakako reached into her pocket, both revealing the same thing: a phone-like, white device with gold accents, a touchscreen in the middle, and four large buttons to the side of the screen. Each button had a different image: a clock face, a cartoon telephone ringing, an outline of Japan, and a test tube/syringe. The touchscreen currently displayed the digital time: 7:38 AM. "Aaaaaand now we're late." Wakako moaned, the last of her tolerance knocked out of her sails. Gabara just sighed for her sake, before pressing the phone button on his wrist-mounted device. "Isaac? Come in!" The display on the screen faded out. In its place, a holographic projection materialized, showing a Japanese man, younger than Gabara, with broad facial features and short but unkempt pink-blond hair. He was seated at a control panel of sorts, but his attention was not on it, or Gabara's call. Instead, he was looking behind himself at some unseen distraction, his eyes wide. "Isaac-" "Oh!" Isaac sparked as he turned to his crewmates. "Guys! You're late! Are you seeing this?" "Depends on what 'this' is. Is it a big ball of electricity hovering -" "Near the Garden! Practically right outside our base! Everyone's freaking out!" Isaac cut Gabara off once again, catching his breath in between statements. "Isaac... that's where we are right now!" Wakako butted in. "It's Flash Travel. And that means... Ultraman." Isaac raised a hand as if to gesture, only to stall. A worried expression seemed to cross his face, but he shook his head and got over it. "So a new Ultraman has come... I'll make sure to get it to the authorities. Nobody needs to panic." "In the meantime, send us our gear. We may need to help calm down the civilians, and maybe make first contact with the Ultra," requested Wakako. "CAKE Wear, Battle Apron, Defense Hat, Beam Sounder, all out. Members: Gabara, Wakako." Isaac announced as he pressed several buttons on his control panel. "Your equipment will arrive shortly. I have to go contact the authorities, so... Isaac out," the receptionist declared with a smile, before the display cut off. Within his Travel Sphere, Lightning's descent, cut slow after he saw what lay below the clouds, finally came to a complete stop, slightly over the maximum height of the buildings around him. He looked around at the cityscape that surrounded him, seeing it to be nothing like the crystal buildings of home. Knowing he'd need to get adjusted to these surroundings, he decided to find a place to land. Exploring would be easier on foot... Chapter 4 Wakako and Gabara soon heard a technological hum, coming from another tree right next to theirs. The outlines of several objects formed from white energy, before revealing two sets of folded-up uniforms, helmets, vests, and belts in a flash of light. Recognizing their gear to have arrived, the two officers snuck over to the other tree and picked up their respective items. "Wait, this is your Defense Hat, not mine," Wakako observed, prompting the two to exchange the differently-sized helmets they held. The next logical location, the Kokoro Teahouse, was empty, its patrons having all exited to check out the massive ball lightning in the sky. As such, nobody was there to object to Gabara and Wakako using the facility's two restroom stalls to change. When the two emerged, their real occupations were clear to see. They now wore matching red uniforms decorated with white lines, laid over by white armored vests. Worn over their heads were the aforementioned Defense Hats, armored helmets adorned with nodes that resembled chef hats altogether. Each had a small, curious device resembling a small periscope holstered on the side of their belt. They both wore their phone devices on their wrists. From this outfit and their earlier conversation with Isaac, one could easily see Wakako and Gabara had no ordinary job; they were members of the latest Earth Defense Force! "If this really is an Ultra, he won't try to hurt us," Wakako barked, as she currently outranked Gabara. "Proceed with caution regardless." Gabara's initial response was a militaristic "C.I.C!," followed by a quiet, excited "We're gonna be the first to meet the new Ultraman! Eee!" Wakako gave Gabara a knowing smile as they stepped out of the teahouse... Just as Lightning landed in the water. A giant splash like this one was already enough cause to run for cover, but when Gabara and Wakako saw the electric bolts discharging from the giant's form, they both knew how dangerous this combination could be. "LIGHTNING!" Wakako shouted, declaring what both of them were thinking. Adrenaline took over, in a quick motion, both ran back into the teahouse, slamming the doors shut behind them, and jumped onto the nearest table to avoid any water that leaked through. Electric shocks were no laughing matter, and water only made them worse. The front windows of the teahouse blurred with water and the front wall shook, but held up. Gazing out the window, Gabara faintly made out Lightning's blurred image rising to his feet, the water around him settling until it was calm once more. "C.I.C.," Gabara whispered. "This time, that means 'coast is clear.'" "Very funny." Stepping down from the table, the two officers opened the door and stepped back out into the garden, gazing up at the yellow Ultra in all his glory. Nearly a minute of silence passed, when suddenly, the giant of light was the one to speak up. "Okay... first of all... HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Chapter 5 Wakako blinked. "Wait, your name's -" "Lightning. Ultraman Lightning." "Certainly fits your powers," remarked Gabara. "Are you here to protect the Earth?" "Yes," Lightning replied, "against my will. I'd rather be out exploring more fantastical planets, or even staying at home while we try to figure out how I even got my powers. But noooo, they make me go to Earth because these powers make me SPECIAL! So now here I am on this crusty rock expected to stop waves of bad guys all by myself, and -" Gabara and Wakako turned toward each other, drowning out the giant's ranting even as it boomed around the area. "Well..." muttered Wakako. "This is the first time I've seen an Ultraman go on a tangent." Gabara merely observed that "He doesn't seem to like Earth..." Category:Fan Episodes Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Ultraman Lightning Episodes Category:Kit's Continuity